I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Kurt is married to Blaine, but loves Noah Puckerman. What happens when Noah appears at the Hummel-Anderson house as the pool boy? Mpreg


In this story mpregs normal. Also Kurt and Blaine married at 20. So they are 22 in the present tense.

Also I don't own Glee or evey solo would be Kurt's, Santana's, or Tina's.

* * *

_ 'I'm Happy'_ Kurt would repeat to himself every night as he lay next to his husband Blaine Anderson. And he was. Blaine was the most

charming, amazing, dapper, wonderful man Kurt could have married. Kurt knows this. But it's just not enough. Everyday he looks at Blaine and tries to

feel like he should, but he can't. He's happy, but he's not in love. He is happy, Kurt would find himself repeating this to himself everytime he saw

Blaine, but it sounded way to much like if he was trying to convince himself for his own comfort.

He has the perfect man, a good marriage, a great sex life, but it's just not there anymore, and Kurt wasn't sure if it ever was there from

the start. Kurt didn't feel the passion or love for Blaine that he once, very long ago, had. If he were true to himself he never loved Blaine. He cared

deeply for him, but not love, and it never will be. When Blaine said _I love you_ Kurt had said it back, but it never meant anything. If Kurt ever for a

single moment accepted his true feelings he would admit that he could never love Blaine because his heart was with another man long before Blaine

came into his life.

But then again, When had Kurt ever been honest with himself?

The first time Noah Puckerman turned into more than just a bully to Kurt was when he joined glee club and apologized to Kurt. Every day

that passed Kurt fell more and more in love with him. But he never himself realized this. When he admitted to himself he felt more than a crush for

Noah Puckerman he forced himself to forget those feelings and he buried them deep in his heart. I mean there was no way that Noah puckerman,

resident badass would ever feel the same way,right?

When he moved out of Lima to New York he felt his heart tear apart as he said his goodbyes but nonetheless put on the most realistic fake

smile he had and hugged Noah goodbye. He also thought, being away from Noah would terminate the feelings he had for him, but they only grew

stronger, and his smile brightened-which he didn't even think was possible- every time Noah would text him, something that stopped happening after

a few weeks.

When Blaine proposed, Kurt imagined for a moment that it was Noah, but it wasn't. He said yes because, Blaine may be the only chance at

happiness that he has, he can't and will never be with the man he loves, Blaine was his only chance. His wedding, passed as a blurr. He remembered

nothing more than saying I do. His wedding night was hell. As Blaine slowly made love to him, Kurt could only imagine Noah in his place. That night he

waited until Blaine was asleep to let out broken sobs, and eventually cry himself to sleep.

The only thing that would make Kurt less upset, would be child whom he could dress, feed, sing to, and read to, a child to bring some

happiness into his life and distract him. At day Kurt was distracted plenty. He faked smiles for Blaine, said false 'i love you's', and forced himself to

remaine cheery. But at night it was quiet, giving himself much time to grieve and cry, so he did.

When Kurt had proposed the idea of children to Blaine, he had dismissed it, saying that he did not want kids so early. That's another thing

Kurt felt sorrow for. He wanted to be a young parent,25 at the oldest and he wanted at least 4, but with Baline it would obviously not happen.

The day of their second anniversary, Kurt had to act especially cheerful, he made Blaine a surprise romantic dinner,and they spent the rest

of the day in bed. Kurt internally hurting, while Blaine obliviously, told Kurt how much he loved him. Kurt saying something equally as cheesy that he

had rehearsed many times in front of a mirror. He knew it wasn't fair on Blaine. Blaine truly love him and he deserves someone that loves him as well.

But Kurt cannot let him go, Blaine has become his life boat. He's on a sinking ship, Noah was the captain of the ship, but when the captain jumped

overboard. The life boats what's keeping him from drowning in his sorrow. He doesn't love Blaine,true. But knowing someone loves him, seeing those

smiles on Blaine's face every time he faces Kurt. It fills him with it doesn't last long, but for a few seconds Kurt can forget.

* * *

They live in a big house the day of their wedding, Blaine had surprised him with a large 2 story house, 10 bedrooms. They had a giant pool.

They had no maids, so Kurt did all the work by himself. 5 weeks after their anniversary Blaine had told Kurt that he did too much work, so he had

called a company to send one of their workers to clean the pool. Kurt gone against the idea at first, seeing as cleaning was one of the many

distractions he created for himself, but gave in in the end.

Blaine worked _a lot_ he was barely home, which was somewhat of a blessing, and a curse at the same time for Kurt. He had to work when

the pool boy came so Kurt had to greet him at the door. The face that Kurt dreamt up every night, the brown eyes of tall, tan, and muscular man

looked back at him: _Noah Puckerman._


End file.
